DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The mission of Biostatistics and Data Processing Shared Resource is to provide a centralized resource to the San Antonio Cancer Institute (SACI) for optimal design of cancer studies, efficient collection and management of data from these studies, valid statistical analysis, and presentation of study results. By combining biostatistical, data management, and data processing expertise in a single shared resource coordinated by one individual, unified and consistent services can be provided to all phases of cancer research. A centralized facility can provide a much wider range of statistical and computer resources to all SACI projects than would be available to any individual project is each was required to provide all of its won resources. The services provided by this resource include: 1. Clinical trial and laboratory study support: The core provides biostatistical collaboration and consultation in the design of clinical trials and laboratory studies and provides computer and software support for patient registration, patient randomization, data management, and computer and software support for acquisition and storage of laboratory data. 2. Statistical analyses: The biostatisticians plan and perform statistical data analyses using both packaged and special purpose computer programs, and prepare reports and presentations of the results of the analyses and assist in the interpretation of study results and help plan subsequent stages of the investigation. 3. Computer services: State-of-the-art computing facilities are maintained that includes a network for communication among all cancer center personnel and supports the center's Web-based capabilities. 4. Quality control: Quality control procedures are planned and implemented using special purpose data editing computer routines. 5. Education: A wide range of education and training support is provided to SACI programs and investigators through formal courses and seminars as well as informal counseling and training on statistics, computer and network usage, data collection and management.